


Swallow for Good Luck

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Oral Sex, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: Sam runs into some bad luck.





	Swallow for Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> For the Wincest Writing Challenge July 2017 with the prompt of "walk under a ladder".

The bunker was a godsend to Sam and Dean. Despite their rocky reunion, the anger, and (Sam's) initial wariness of a permanent home, things were looking good for them. That was until Sam walked under the ladder Dean had abandoned the night before.

He should've walked around it Sam thought in hindsight or just moved it from where it was butted up against the wall yet still taking up the most of the hallway. Instead, he just ducked his head a bit and walked under it. A couple minutes later he tripped over nothing, in front of Dean no less. He threw his brother the bitchiest of face, but only to cause Dean to hyperventilate while laughing and cracking jokes about giant redwoods falling.

Sam didn't think anything of tripping, outside of wounded pride and possible homicidal thoughts geared toward his brother, but that was only the beginning.  
Next was spilling coffee on his laptop and himself while researching for a new case.   
by the antique washing machine in the bunker ruining his clothes. There was a pattern emerging that was all too familiar Sam. It was like the case with Bela and the rabbit's foot. He felt a headache coming on, while he decided to see if the Men of Letters had anything on walking under ladders, and who knows that to them being the Men of Letters, a cursed ladder.

The problem was Sam realized that there was too much information on bad luck and ladders, including the possible reasonings behind why walking under ladders were considered ominous. He also examined the ladder that Dean was working on and quickly realized that it was a generic ladder from a now defunct store. So, now it came down just getting rid of the bad luck.

First, he burned incense and sage. And promptly burned his fingertips with the lighter, which didn't hurt as much as pissed him off because it's a part of his damn job. He looked for horseshoes and four-leaf clovers and frogs with Dean just looking at him like possibly lost it. Hell, even tried a salt bath like one of those new-age bloggers recommended (that ended with a stubbed toe from sliding across the floor as he got out of the claw-foot tub).

It was 12 hours at this point since walking under the ladder and exhaustion was getting to him. There was more common cure he could try: doing something charitable and since it was just him and Dean, he had to swallow his pride.

The thing is Dean is wicked smart. Dean is also highly suspicious if Sam just does something nice out of fear of his little brother pranking him. Dean is also the one that cooks after Sam time after time proven his knowledge of cooking is chopping veggies and on a rare occasion not burning the majority of the meal. So Sam was in a bind. Well, there was also sex, and sex with Dean has always resulted in a spine-melting, blissed out Sam, but figuring Sam normally came before Dean (sometimes embarrassingly fast if Dean took his time opening him up) and Dean had to most of the work after that, maybe that wasn't charitable. Unless, Sam decided he give Dean the chance let him deepthroat him, something Sam normally doesn't do because first off his brother is hung, second off because he hung when Dean becomes a bit overzealous he'll bruise his esophagus. Not that it doesn't turn on Sam to used by Dean (and since Purgatory, their sex is borderline animalistic), it's just that he'd like to talk without pain. Either way, his dick was onboard with the idea, given that it was currently tenting his pants.

A few moments later he's in front of Dean's door, knocking, and comes in, where Dean's sprawled on the bed, of course with one of the vintage Busty Asian Beauty skin mags in one hand and the other slowly pumping his dick through the opening of his boxers. Dean looks at Sam, lecherous grin, and continues to slowly jerk off keeping eye contact as Sam slinks over to the bed. Sam pulls away Dean's hand, replacing with his own, jacking him slower than before while bringing his mouth over the crown, mouthing it, little sucks just under the head. Sam continues to tease Dean, until both of his hands thread through his hair, urging Sam to pick up the pace.

"I wanna deepthroat you tonight", Sam tells Dean, with a thin line of precome and spit still connecting his mouth to Dean.  
Sam pulls off completely, pushing Dean to stand, as he rolled over on his back, his head hanging off the edge of the bed. "Come on Dean show me who I belong too."  
Dean quickly takes the bait, pulling his boxers off as he stands up, grabbing the base of his dick because he looks like he moments from coming. He quickly positions himself, tapping Sam's lips and open mouth with his dick, before shallowing fucking into Sam's mouth. He goes slow, slower than Sam thought, allowing him to get use to it, then holds himself in Sam's throat for a moment before pulling out. He soon speeds up, Sam slightly gagging, feeling Dean's balls slapping on his face, and soon Dean's one hand make it up to his throat.

"God Sammy, looking at you. Choking on big brother's dick... I can feel my dick in your throat," Dean moans, "Gimme your hand."

Sam complies, too far gone in feeling Dean's dick slide into his throat and the throb in his own dick. His hand is soon placed over his throat where oh god he can feel Dean pushing out his throat with every thrust. He moans, loves this feeling of ownership, bringing Dean to a nonstop mess of moans and "So good little brother", the feeling at least he can do this better than anyone else for Dean. Dean's thrusting soon becomes erratic, and one, two, three thrusts, Dean completely buried himself into Sam's throat, coming hard with little pushes of his hips to see if he could get a little deeper still. Sam takes it all, swallowing each time, and by the time Dean slides out, Sam is splotchy-red, puffy lips, and looks like a blissed out mess. Dean corrals Sam into the bed with his head on the pillow, when he showers Sam with kisses down to his torso, and the first suck on Sam's dick, he comes with a little moan and looks completely boneless.

"What did I do to make you wanna deepthroat me," Dean asks, now spooned up next to Sam.

Sam, feeling like he wants to merge with mattress at this point, tells him, "I walked under a ladder and I figured the best way to get rid of the bad luck was to something for you."

"So you admit my dick is a good luck charm," Dean chuckles, and Sam knows that he has just given Dean enough ammo to tease him for the foreseeable future.

"If it lets me pass out, then yeah, it's a good luck charm," Sam scoffs, feeling sleep overtake him, "Night Dean."

"Night Sammy," is the last thing Sam hears as Dean leans down to kiss his forehead. Maybe walking under that ladder wasn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
